Living In Harry Potter's World, Cassie's Story
by Raiv
Summary: A girl, a muggle girl, has known Harry before he was a wizard and has to live in his world. She meets new freinds like a Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and foes such as a Draco Malfoy, how will she survive?
1. Pologue, sort of

Discalmer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great works of a Mrs. J. K. Rowling, so I will mold them, the characters, to my liking! I do own this story line/plot so NO STEALING! Have a nice read. XD

* * *

Hello this is my story. It's not like most of the Harry Potter stories you hear because I'm a muggle. I have no magical powers what so ever. So don't go thinking this is going to turn out that it's some twisted Harry Potter story that in the end I'll be all magical because of some family gene that makes it so I-don't-get-magic-till-I'm-older-crap. BUT I do become magical, but its harder than it looks to even try and perform magic while you have NO MAGICAL POWERS WHAT-SO-EVER! 

Ok sorry for my out burst but it is HARD! But, well, ok, moving on to my story...

"Congratulation, Mrs. Myers! You have just given birth to a beautiful baby girl!" Those were the words the healer said to my mother when I was born. My parents were so proud to have me. Oh, how they would be surprised to hear I had NO MAGICAL POWERS (Sorry it's a touchy subject to talk about my non-magical powers).

"Mark; come look at your girl, Cassandra Elinor Myers." My mother said softly to my father. They were so happy.

"Cassandra Elinor Myers. That's your new name sweet heart." My father said as he held me close to him. I really did love when people said my full name that is before...

My mother started to have problems form my birth, her eyes dilated and she became very pale. Her breathing slowed and her pulse weakened. She was falling and fast.

"We need more healers, we need more healers." The healer said as my mother was dying. I was taken away from my father and brought into a room so the healers could check if whether or not I was in any danger. After about 2 hours of trying to fight what ever my mother was dying from she died, my father holding her and crying over her lifeless body.

* * *

11-years-later

* * *

My father, Mark, and me lived in a small town near London, England. We were fairly rich form my father being a very important man and all, working in a large firm, making sure things were perfect. I didn't mind much that he was barely around or that his weekends were filled with work instead of playing with his only daughter. He was a great guy and I knew hewas busy.

I was home alone almost all the time and I had to clean and cook and do all house things, starting at a ripe age of 5. I didn't mind it, I had lived that way my hole life, but I had bigger dreams, I wanted to explore the world or find love and live happily ever after like in the fairly tales my father used to read to my before his big CEO job.

My father masked work for the lonely-ness and the woe of my mother dying. I know he blamed me for her loss and I made my self-think I was to blame some time. It was sad but it was life.

That all changed when my father told me a big thing about my mother. Mind you, my father NEVER talked about my mother, he never even told me her name, but it was about my future that he wasn't even sure of.

I think it scared him, not knowing of what I could become (A witch or a muggle). But my birthday was quickly approaching my 11th year of life and he had to tell me what I could be.

"Daughter," He said a night before my 11th birthday. (The night before the night of my 11th birthday)."Daughter." He repeated. He would never really call me by my name; it was either Miss Myers, or Daughter. I think he was scared to call me by my name because of my mother.

"Yes, sir." I said as I entered his study. He looked very afraid of what he had to say.

"Sit down, please." He said in a calm voice. "I have been meaning to tell you about your mother for some time now, and I find that this is going to be the best time as ever to do it." He said in his very British accent. I on the other had loved American culture so I picked up the New York accent form watching American TV shows.

"Ok." I said.

"Your mother was...Well she was a witch." He looked me in the eyes and tried to see what I responded to this news. I had a mixture of confusion and excitement and wonder, but my eyes showed non-of those, they showed...understanding and interest.

"A witch, as in ones that fly on brooms and do spells, witch?" I asked after I had found my voice.

"Yes." He said.

The shock had not set in yet so I really didn't know what this information heldfor me.

He continued to say that on my 11th birthday we would see whether or not I would become a witch or a muggle.

'Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.' The large grand father clock in the living room said as it struck 12 am. I was restless that night, the night I had heard the news of my mother and my future, so I snuck out for a walk out side.

As I opened the door a waft of warm dry summer air hit my body like a wave of invisible dry water. I shut the door quietly and walked off the front porch. The moonlight glistened on the small pond that rested in front of our house. It made the reflection of the moon's eerie glow.

I walked past it and through the large gate that sealed off our estate. I just needed some time to think about all that had entered my mind. I walked pasted all the houses that looked like the same houses on every block in the area.

I walked down one ally way that was in back of the Dursley family. I had gone there offend to talk tothe boy that did not fit in at school or at his own home. He was an interesting boy to talk to. He was not like any that I had known before.

"Harry, I wish I could talk to you." I whispered. I knew he would not come outor answer my wishes but I was 10, I had knowledge of me may being a witch and I could only wish.

Seeing as he was not going to come out I headed back to my house. The wind had picked up and it had been an hour and all I did was sitting in one of the bushes near Harry's lawn and looked up at the moon.

As I got up to leave I saw a shooting star zoom past. I made a wish that night, I'm not too clear on what I wished but I know it was about being a witch.

* * *

Ok, that's the first chapter. It's sort of a prologue but not really. Hope you like, respondor message or anything else,if you like. 


	2. The Letters

Recap

My, oh so loveable father, that hasn't been around a lot since my mother's death, had just told me that I could possibly be a witch. I had a lot to think about my life in a short amount of time, seeing as he told me that witches and wizards start their schooling in the fall of their 11th birthday, and my 11th birthday was in no less then two days. Ok moving on with my story...

It was the day of my birthday and I was anticipating something spectacular, but nothing happened. I had now accumulated an assortment of books and magazines, articles and anything else I could find about 'the wizard world' in the short almost of less then 24 hours I had. I still wanted to talk to Harry because I hadn't talked to him in about a week.

Strange things had been happening in about a weeks time of before his birthday which was about three days after mine. There was owls in the day, people in cloaks walking around the street, it was quite bazaar, and to top it off Harry had been getting some of these owls hanging around his house for the past four days. More and more each day.

Dad had gotten me a new...um no he didn't get me that...He got me a...oh no not that either...So ok he didn't get me anything for my birthday. He was working all day and night that day so I got to stay at home by my self and celebrate on my own. So what I did that late summer day was go out.

I went to a local bowling alley. It was awesome, I had gotten to bowl for three hours for free because it was my birthday. It was a small bowling alley but it was still fun to bowl at. I had tried to get Harry's uncle to let him come along but he was being a jerk and said he wasn't aloud out. Even though I had to play by my self and try and beat my pervious score it was still good.

The only thing that happened that day was what didn't happen. My dad told me, before he went off to work that morning, that if I got a letter form a very prominent school for learning magic then I was indeed going to be a witch. After I got home form the bowling alley around 5 pm I looked out the window and waited. Praying and hopping that that letter would come on my porch or magically appear in my hands and I would open it and it would read whatever magical words it held. But nothing of the sort came. I felt bad and wanted so much for it to happen. But when after wait a long time staring out the window, I gave up hope.

About three days later Harry and his family had to escape from all the owls that just had to perch on his property. All of which seemed weird and the weirder part was that they all carried letters. I picked up one of the letters the afternoon before they left for a place no one knows so as which they could get away form such letters.

It had extremely fancy handwriting and had his name and where he lived on it. Though there was no return address. I felt the smooth envelope and could tell it was very old for it felt like it could have been parchment of some sort. I flipped it over and there was a seal, a crest stamped on the wax. It had a shield with a large H on it. I didn't know what it meant but I had a feeling that it was important for Harry to get it.

So I pocketed it and went home to figure out what to do with it. I had tried to open it but the seal would not budge. I had suspected sooner or later Harry could no longer escape form the birds that just couldn't stop hunting him down and so there was no sense in giving it to him. The real last thing I could have done was keep it or trash it. But the sense I was getting form it seemed as if it was to powerful to just get rid of.

When my father had came home that late night he didn't even bother to ask if I had gotten my letter or not. Yet again I think it was because of my mother. Though I never worded my opinion on the matter.

A yearhad gone by and I had read all the things on the subject of witches and wizards. My school work had always been linked back to the subject and my grades dropped. My father didn't care for he was too proud in his business to care about my schooling.

I had read and made some of my own spells over countless weekends and after school. I had my heart set on being a witch.

I had been looking in the attic for any info on witches on my 12th birthday, one year after my father told me I could be a witch. I was looking though a trunk and something caught my eye. It was a scrap book. It was a black leather scrapbook with an H emblem on it. It was the same H that was on Harry's letter.

I took no hesitation to open the book, read its contents, and see its pictures.What I found was something great and indeed magical. I had never seen a picture of my mother before but I knew that on the first page of the wondrous book that that girl, that looked my age and almost like me, had to be her.

It took me for a turn though when I saw the picture moving. It waved and smiled at me and did a funny face. It was great to watch. I turned the next page and on it had a picture of my mother yet again but had these robes on and a lot of other people in the picture. I saw them smile and wave yet again and it mesmerized me. I looked at the picture closely, in the background was this large castle and on their cloaks there was that H symbol and the cloaks were trimmed in a rich crimson red. They also had red and gold ties and scarves. I just had to smile at my young happy mother.

I flipped through some more pages of my mother and her friends and found this letter. It was in the same type of envelope that Harry had gotten that I kept. My heart started to flutter because the seal was broken and I would be able to read the letter. I moved back the flap and took hold of the, what I definitely knew was parchment. I held it in my hands for a few seconds, moving my fingers over the smooth paper like I did to Harry's envelope. I then opened up the paper that was folded into threes and read the paper out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, first Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Fane,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

The letter set me back. It was true that I could have been a witch. My mother was a witch!

There was another note inside the envelope. I took it out and read that one too:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three stets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tages

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The standard Book of spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scale

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I had put the letters back in the envelope and shut the scrap book. I looked in the trunk that I found it in and it had the books listed in the letter and the other equipment. I even found her wand.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. Time Changes People

(A/N: It has come to my attention, by my little brother, that muggles can not, under any circumstances, learn magic under Rowlings' law's. But because I am in fact not the greatest writer alive in the magical realm, at least not in Japan (I'm American and Rowling is English...why I said Japan...because I love anime/manga!), I can have an imagination and do as I please. Oh and if you want to read a fanfic of something my brother has done go to Moving on with my lovely story...)

* * *

Finding that trunk was the best thing to ever happen to me. I had, after that night, carried that Holly wood and dragon heartstring, twelve inch stick EVERYWHERE with me. I would even take it and put it on the lip of my bathtub when I washed. Though, to my father's knowledge, how this never came to his knowledge baffles me, he never found out. No one could separate me and the magical think my mother once cast the most powerful spells with.

As well I carried around all the books I could at school that I found in the trunk and I even began to wear the scarves and ties that she wore. I was becoming a true 'witch', so I thought. I had read a book I found at the bottom of the trunk called Hogwarts: A History and learned about the renowned school my mother went to.

I had a grand time reading very interesting things about this Hogwarts, my mother and her friends called home. The castle was created by four very good friends, from what I learned... (Ok you know the story to Hogwarts, if you've read the books. So to save time, and my poor brain, from looking up info, I'm just going to skip what she learns about Hogwarts; and tell you that Cassie learns all about it).

Hogwarts sounded like a safe haven to be at while you learn magic. The place I wanted to go to. Over the year of my 12th and 13th year, I studied every thing in that trunk.

I leaned all about the history of magic to how to make a sleeping draft. I had filled my head with all information I could get my hands on, of how to wave my wand for casting spells to how to even teach my self how to do the summoning charm and the repairing spell.

Though I did not learn some of the spells the first time, it took more than 100 to lean the spells than most. And I knew it was due to not being a real witch.

But in time, over that year, I learned every thing a first and second year at Hogwarts would. I thought, maybe, if I learned enough magic I could get into the school. That day finally came...

(A/N: Form here on the story will be no longer in first person. Ok keep reading! XD)

Ding went the final bell of the year. Cassandra jumped out of her seat, her long flowing silver tinted black cloak swishing behind her as she headed to the door.

"Cassie!" Her best friend Sara yelled to her.

"Yes Sara?" Cassandra asked.

Sara was a year older than Cassandra and was a perky one. She has long blond hair that she dyed teal underneath. She also was about 5'3" and always was wearing something ravishingly out going. She had these eye that danced no matter what she wore. They were a pricing azure blue.

"I need you to come over tonight." Sara rang.

"Oh I'll be over four-ish ok I have stuff I have to do." Cassie said

"Alrighty, but no later then 4:15, sees you then." Sara danced her way to the front doors screaming at random people. Cassie shook her head and headed to her house.

It was about late June and the airs were changing. It was cool and refreshing form the spring rains but heating up fast. It was one of the best days to visit a Mr. Harry Potter.

Turning a corner on a thin street Cassandra looked over a fence to make sure the neighbor's dog was not out. And sure enough he was inside. They had a large pit bull and happened to not like her. Maybe it was the cloaks she wore or the stick she poked him with.

So she jumped the fence and ran into the bushes under the window near the kitchen. She heard the television on and smelled something in the oven baking. It was a heavenly home but she knew differently.

"Boy, get up stairs and stay up there till you have to fix Dudley his dinner!" Vernon yelled to Harry as they entered the door.

"Yes sir." Harry said timidly and dragged him self up the stairs. Cassandra felt sorry for Harry but knew that he was strong and could take care of himself, and that he was a wizard. Though she really didn't talk much to him after him and the family found out that he was a wizard because they were scared and she could tell.

She took off her cloak and placed it gently near the trunk of the bush. She was wearing a small yellow top that was hung by the neck and the back and had a small floral print on the bottom of the shirt. She wore a camo skirt with a red belt and some silver bracelets. What she was wearing matched her eyes, they were a greenish yellow, almost cat like. She also had black hair. She was wearing a darkish red lipstick.

She got up to the door and knocked gently on the knocker. She hear scurrying and a woman muttering.

"Hello." She said in a displeased voice. Though as soon as she saw it was Cassandra her face lightened up and she turned stiff. She knew it was Vernon's new boss's kid.

"Why hello, Mrs. Dursley, what a pleasant afternoon, wouldn't you say?" Cassandra said in the most polite voice.

"Oh yes. Cassandra, what do you want sweet heart?" She asked harshly and spoke Cassandra loud so her husband could hear.

"One, for you to not to call me that, and two I came to speak to Harry." Cassie said sweetly.

"Vernon, will you come here really quickly?" Petunia asked.

"Yes." Vernon said as he appeared in the entrance.

"Hello Vernon, sir." Cassandra said.

"Hello Miss, Myers." He said.

"She is here to see Harry is he aloud to have a visitor?" Petunia asked.

"Cassandra can see him anytime." Vernon said.

"Oh why thank you for your generosity, my father will be pleased to hear you treat his only child with so much respect." Cassandra said with a wink as she walked up to Harry's room.

"Harry?" Cassie said form out side his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Cassandra Myers, can I come in?" Cassie asked.

Harry froze at her name. He had not spoken to her since before he was a wizard. Would he still want to be friends? And how in the world was he aloud to speak to her?

As Harry was thinking this Cassandra was performing the alahomora spell and opened the door. 'I thought I locked it?...' Harry thought

"How is my oldest friend?" Cassie asked.

"I could be doing better. You know them." Harry said in the most beautiful British accent that Cassie had heard.

"Can I come in?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said as he moved out of the way to let her in.

She looked at the small room that was Harry's. It was quaint and a little messy but he had not been there since the last summer.

"So how is schooling?" Cassie asked.

"Oh..." Harry paused. He had not talked to a full muggle in ages and had to find the right words. "Boring." He finally said.

"I see," Cassie said with a smile and a slight laugh. "Nothing at all adventurous happen?" She teased.

'Did she know?' Harry asked him self. "Oh not really."

"Oh what a shame. I mean going to a school like ours is hardly unadventurous..." Cassandra said. Harry stood there pondering if she knew or if she was talking about her school.

* * *

Ok hope you like respond if you like, PEACE! (oh and im sorry if I have mistakes, I wasnt to get it out asap so yeah...) And im sorry if it sucks, ok till next time! 


	4. Hogwarts, At Last

(A/N: Ok hello, yes again my readers! Ok I'm sorry but I have copyed word by word a quote form Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, for the first year experiance yet again. AND I'm pleased to tell all of you that this chapter is amazingly long! But sorry if my next part is shrot. XD ok hve a nice read!)

* * *

"Oh my god you have an owl?" Cassie said as Hedwig raped on the window. Harry went to the widow and let her in. 

"Yeah her name is Hedwig; I got her last summer." Harry said.

"She is beautiful, can I pet her?" Cassie asked looking at the snowy owl.

"If she lets you." Harry said. He put her on one of the small posts on his bed Cassandra walked over and reached her hand down to pet her. Hedwig let out a small hoot as she reached her head out to examine the hand coming toward her.

Hedwig's feathers felt like a soft silk under Cassie's fingers. It was the most heavily feeling she had felt other then the magic she has forced her self to learn.

"Her feathers feel like magic…" Cassandra whispered to her self. Though it was not intended for Harry to hear her do so.

"What did you say?" Harry said.

"Oh nothing." Cassie smiled.

"Now both I and you know that's not true." Harry said as he sat on his bed.

"Ah well Mr. Potter your smart. What did you think I said?" Cassie teased yet again.

Harry had not see the stick that was stinking out of Cassandra's back pocket till she walked past him to sit on the other side of him on the bed.

"What is that?" He said pointing to her pocket.

"My butt." She said.

"No not that, that?" Harry said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, this?" She said as she pulled out the wooden stick.

'Is that a wand?' Harry thought.

"A Holly wood and dragon heartstring, twelve inch wand, yeah." Cassie said.

Harry was dumbfounded. He thought that she was a muggle, he would have known if she had gotten her letter, right?

"H-how?" Harry asked.

"I had found one of your letters when you were first informed on being a wizard. My dad only told me that my mother was a witch a few days before my 11th birthday. But I never go my letter. So I almost gave up hope on the whole being a witch thing but then last year I found my moms old Hogwarts trunk and started teaching my self the trade of magic." Cassie said. Harry was stunted. He thought that muggles could not learn magic.

"So if your mom went to Hogwarts why aren't you a witch? Or go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Cassandra said. "But I don't really care. Because unlike you I can do magic anytime I want." She laughed.

"Don you know anything of the Wizarding World?" Harry asked.

"Only form what I read in the school books." Cassie said.

"Do you know about Quidditch?"

"Yes, my mom was a seeker in third year." Cassie said. "I was going to teach my self to use my mothers broom but it won't let me."

Harry chuckled at this a bit. "Yeah I know lame right." Cassie said.

"No just funny." Harry said.

"So how is Hogwarts anyway? My mom had this scarp book and it has things about Hogwarts and things but it's not like the real thing, you know?" Cassandra said.

"Hogwarts is one of the best places in our world. It's wicked." Harry said.

"I want to go there so bad. I've heard so maybe things about it and the head master seems so nice and like a very important guy." Cassie said and finished with a sigh. Harry could see the desperate look in her eyes and the longing to going to Hogwarts.

"How much have you learned?" Harry asked.

"All things that a first and second year know. Magic is so much harder then I thought." Cassandra said.

"So that's how you opened my door." Harry said.

"Yeah." Cassie laughed.

The conversation dwelled on small talk and about all sorts of things. Cassandra had missed the talks she had with Harry and being with him seemed right. He was like a younger but big brother to her.

There was a knock on the door. "Harry its time for dinner." His aunt said. Both Harry and Cassie knew that dinner was 'Harry make us something to eat or you'll not eat for a week' in the most polite manner because Cassandra was there.

"Well Harry I had a lovely time, till the next time we meet." Cassie said in the most dramatic way. She got off the bed and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Going home." Cassie said off handedly. She swung her legs over the sill, waved to Harry, and jumped the feet to the ground. There she picked up the cloak she summoned to be there and rapped it around her before she ran to the back fence and jumped of it with her cloak making a swish sound behind her. As the light wind for a warm rainless summer stared to pick up.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure the girl's ready?" A Minerva McGonagall asked the greater powered wizard that was Albus Dumbledore.

"Minerva, when have I been wrong?" He asked his fellow staff member.

"Yes but-" She was interrupted by Albus.

"Minerva, I ensure you that I am doing the right thing." He reassured her.

"Yes." McGonagall said.

"Tell her by owl on her 13th birthday, saying that she is to attend Hogwarts."

"I will"

The time flew by quickly. And indeed Cassandra and Harry did not see each other till some time later.

"Excuse me is this compartment free for another?" A Black haired cat like yellowish green eyed girl asked.

"Yes-" Harry said as he looked up form a chocolate frog he was going to open. "CASSANDRA?" Harry nearly screamed, ok he did scream.

"Harry!" They exchanged a hug and the bushy haired girl, named Hermione, and the red head, Ron, looked at Harry and this girl Cassandra weird.

"Ahem." Cassie said as she saw the looks she was getting from, she could only get was his friends.

"Oh guys this is Cassandra Myers,-" Harry started.

"Call me Cassie." Cassandra cut in.

"Yes and Cassie this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry said proudly like they were some form of trophies, Cassie could tell they had a strong bond that they shared.

"Well Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger it is an honor to meet such accomplished students as your selves." Cassie said as she extended a hand.

"I like her already." Hermione said, obviously because Cassie was polite.

"As do I but for different reasons 'Moine." Ron said looking a Cassie.

"RON!" Hermione glared. "You barley know the girl for two seconds and your already want her, you sound like Malfoy." She hissed the last part, practically.

"Um so can I sit with you guys?" Cassie asked dismissing the small incident.

"Yes." All three said. Some more eager then others.

Just as Cassie was about to sit down she felt a small pat on her behind. Her body tensed and she wiped around.

"I was right she was attractive." A sinister sounding male said to two larger ones.

"I would very much like it if you would not treat a person that you don't even know like that, and who is my butt patting friend?" Cassie directed the question to Harry and his two friends but the blonde answered.

"I would be a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"Oh well Mr. Malfoy, if you would please the next time give me head up on the butt patting instead of, what's the word, being a prat." Cassie said as she switched form her New York accent to her born English one. And with that shut the door on him. "Also I'm shutting the door on your beautiful face." She said as she did it.

All four of them laughed their heads off as they heard Malfoy leave the front of there compartment.

"That was WICKED!" Ron said in between laughs.

"If I must insult at least be polite when doing so, my father taught me that." Cassandra said.

They sat down finally and Hermione and Cassie got into a conversation over Hogwarts: A History, while Ron tried to tell Cassie about the finer points of Quidditch.

They rounded what Hermione said was the last corner to where the train would stop. Cassie was dressed in a pair of tight lei jeans and a nice black off the shoulder shirt and her home made cloak. She looked like a muggle tying to fit in, which was true, that's what she was doing.

She was almost pushed off the train by Hermione and Ron, claming to want to get a good carriage. Cassie was soon greeted by a very large man dressed in loads of furs and strong material. He said his name was Hagrid but because of the strong accent she had to ask him at least three times more what it was. She had gone to a international school, filled mostly with Americans, so she was not used to her own tongue if you will.

So she followed this large man to a lake where there were boats and many a scared children. The looked not two years younger then her. They seemed just as nervous and curious as she.

Cassandra got into one of the boats that had three small looking soon to be student. The water that was as black as night, glistened and lapped against the boats sides splashing into the boat sometimes. It felt cold as the warm summer heat seamed to just be ripped out of the sky replaced with hard cold winds. The clouds were thick and seemed to be filled to brink with rain but never poured a drop.

Walking up the marble stairs to the Great Hall was a long one. And when Cassandra saw the strict looking prissy woman she didn't find Hogwarts as thrilling. She, Minerva made the same speech she made every year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. The Sorting is a very big important ceremony because, while your are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have lasses with the rest of your house, sleep with your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rules breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten your selves up a much as you can while you are waiting." She finally finished.

Cassie like many others straightened them selves up as much as possible and make them selves look presentable.

The time had finally come, they had walked in front of the hole school and were now being called up one by one to be sat on a three legged stool and placed into a house.

"Myers, Cassandra." Minerva said in a cool crisp voice, interrupting Cassie's nervous thoughts.

As Cassandra made her way to the small looking stool she felt all eyes on here. Maybe it was they knew she was new and in third year, maybe it was that she was wearing a silver tined black cloak that was hand made, maybe it was that she was another first years in their eyes. Whatever it was it was it felt like the hole world knew ever thing about her, and for a girl that likes to keep things to her self it was not a good feeling.

The hat was placed on her head.

'Aw this is strange, never encountered this before, A muggle in the mist of magical kind. But you are not an ordinary muggle, you have taught your self magic which means you are smart, Ravenclaw perhaps? No. Your strong and heart and are a courageous one. A good quality in Slytherin or Gryffindor. But you have had blood in Gryffindor so I declare you be in-' "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Ok as you see Cassie, the star of your Harry Potter story has just jumped into the world of Hogwarts. Hope you liked. 


	5. A Summer Adventure Begins

Ok well, here is the chapter of fluff, yes fluff. I had riggedly duge my self into a hole and well yes, and this is what we are left with. Hate it then thanks love it then your welcome. Peace, Read, and Enjoy!

* * *

So Cassie got sorted into Gryffindor, she was very pleased actually. The reason being is that her mother was in Gryffindor and secretly she wanted the same. And having Harry and his friends there too was a plus. 

Cassie's first year at Hogwarts was the best year of schooling she had ever experienced. In the first week of being there Ron asked her out. But because she was trying so hard on doing her magic and the fact that she did not feel anything toward him but friendship they broke it off and stayed very good friends. Cassie's friendship grew more with Harry, Hermione and Ron, and her hate relationship with Malfoy grew as well.

In her second year of going to Hogwarts she became a residence at Hogwarts in the first half of the year, because her father, Mark, had been killed by mafia members form America on a business trip to L.A., California. She was sad for her father's death but because he was never really in her life she had came to peace with it. After first term, she found out that she had an aunt on her mothers site and was too a witch and so Cassie now stays with her.

Cassie's aunt is a very nice, cool, young woman. Her name was Olive Fane, but went to Japan once and got her name legally changed to Kaida Amaya, which means Little Dragon Night Rain. She is a very eccentric woman and likes to have fun, all the time. Many a times, Kaida would be out later than Cassie. And her aunt gave Cassie a Japanese name as well, it's Hoshiko Midori which means Star Green.

Kaida also is 25 and is an international worker at the Ministry. Another thing about Kaida is she has a son the same age as Cassie. And after hearing that Kaida had a niece she sent Zev to Hogwarts for second term. Zev got into Slytherin and is one of Draco's best friends. This leads us to the summer of Cassie's 16th birthday.

"Oh, farewell my lovelies, I will write often and see you start of term." Cassie said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the train station. She was being dragged by her aunt and cousin to the taxi that would take them to the east end of London.

Cassie's father's home was given up for sale and she got all the money because all her fathers belongings were hers by what was stated in his will. So then she exchanged her muggle cash for some wizard money and was filthy rich. She lived as if she was a pure blood, but with true respect and not what Malfoy was trying to dish out as respect and manner.

"Hoshiko-chan, will you just hurry up and get in the cab!" Cassie's aunt said in her British accent.

"Yes." Cassie said as she got in the car.

"So mum can I?" Zev asked.

"Yes, as long as its ok with his parents." Aunt Kaida said.

"Who are you talking about Zev?" Cassie asked.

"Draco." He said.

"Kaida, dose he have too? We hate each other, it would be like the battle of the century."

"Oh Hoshi, don't be so negative, Draco is a nice boy, things will be fine." She reassured Cassie.

"Oh you have no idea." Cassie said sarcastically, but her aunt did not notice.

Finally home, Cassie flopped in her bed and turned on the radio.

'Home Sweet Home' Cassie thought. Oh, was she wrong…

Meanwhile

"Ok I'm going to Zev's house be back at the end of July, bye mother, father." Draco said as he got a handful of Floo Powder. He said where Zev lived, which was The Japanese Warehouse and off he when spinning to the crazy Amaya Household.

"Draco!" Miss Amaya said as Draco gracefully skidded to a halt in the large old fire place.

"Kaida, hello." Draco said.

"Zev, Draco's here!" She yelled.

"Thanks mum but I'm right here, don't have to yell my ears off." Zev said. "Come on D." He said as they headed up to Zev's room.

"Hoshiko-chan, Zev-kun, Draco-kun, supper!" Kaida said.

"Yes Kaida." Cassie said as she had just gotten out of the shower and done dressing. She stuffed her hair into a loose messy bun and ran down the stairs.

"Hey watch it." Zev said as Cassie pushed past him.

"Sorry Z, haven't eaten since last night." Cassie jumped the last seven steps and zoomed into the kitchen.

"Man your cousin is a weird one." Draco said.

"That's for sure, and she's so polite in school." Zev said shaking his head laughing.

"Hey your not very nice!" Cassie yelled out to her cousin and his very pathetic and annoying friend.

"Oh and you are?" Draco scoffed.

"Nicer then you." Cassie glared and stole Draco's smirk.

"Ok that's enough, I don't want a brawl at the table, save it for the field." Kaida said.

"Whatever." Cassie said as she rolled her eyes.

Dinner was not all that half bad. Yes, Draco and Cassie got at it by having a food fight but her aunt was unfazed and with a swish of her wand it was all cleaned up. After, Zev and Draco thought it funny to annoy Cassie by placing some unwanted things in her room.

"Oh god you guys are such Slytherins!" Cassie said as she placed a hand full of snakes on Zev's bed.

"Aw that is what we do." Zev said.

Cassie scoffed and walked back to her room.

"So anyway like I was saying, before I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED," Zev said the last part loud enough for Cassandra to her. "You getting the newest broom?" Yes they were talking about Quidditch.

"Yes, the next time I go shopping." Draco said. "You?"

"Well I would too, but little miss my-family-was-richer-then-ours, hasn't lent me any money since that incident with Potter." Zev said. Draco laughed.

"She still hasn't forgiven you for that yet!" Draco blasted into laughter.

"No and she wont believe me that it was you that did it. She says that all Slytherin are the same and we work as a hole. Or some nonsense like that."

"Well she's right on that, we are like an army, one for all and all for one." Draco said, still laughing at his friends misfortune with money.

"Hey!" Zev said as he pushed Draco off his bed.

"Hey!" Draco said.

* * *

Well there is the fluff, I really didnt feel this chapter like most of the others, but I had a blast writing it. Hope you have time to review, Ok well till the next, VERY interesting, and LONG chappie! (Oh and sorry if i have any miss spellings, I normally run a spell check though it a few times and proof read but I'm human and the computer can only catch so much. XD) 


End file.
